Zelda
This article is about Zelda's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For other uses, see Princess Zelda. Zelda |image = |caption = |universe = The Legend of Zelda |games = SSBM SSBB |firstgame = The Legend of Zelda (1986) |availability = Starter |tier = E |ranking = 22 }} Zelda ( , Zeruda) is a character for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She looks nearly identical to her appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. From The Legend of Zelda universe, Zelda re-appears in Brawl as a graceful character utilizing strong magical attacks. Her tier position is much improved from Melee: in a massive turnaround from the previous game, at 22, she is higher than Sheik. Zelda has powerful attacks with decent speed, a good projectile, and decent match-ups against top tiers. However, on the downside her very inconvenient combination of defensive attributes (slow, light, tall and floaty), predictable and unreliable recovery, and average tournament results clocks her in E Tier. Attributes Zelda is a lightweight character with strong and graceful (if somewhat slow) attacks, usually augmented with magic. Many of her moves hit multiple times before causing knockback, allowing her to easily deal large damage to multiple targets. Her directional aerials are single, powerful blows that cause a lot of damage and knockback if landed properly, and all but her neutral aerial can be reliably used to kill. Her special attacks are also huge assets to Zelda, granting her a powerful controlled projectile, a projectile reflector, a teleport with large range and many invincibility frames, and the ability to transform into her alter-ego, Sheik. Din's Fire cannot be reflected and has a massive hitbox, Nayru's Love is a decent-duration reflector attack and spacing tool, and Farore's Wind is a long-distance recovery/attack. Transform can shore up some of Zelda's weaknesses by turning into Sheik, and vice-versa. Many of her moves make powerful finishers, including her smash attacks, her forward and up tilt attacks, up aerial, down aerial, and her side aerial, the Lightning Kick. However, Zelda is very light and floaty, her linear recovery is below-average among cast members because of its low reliability, her attacks are extremely weak and have low stun when sourspotted, and her mobility is generally poor (slow dash, mediocre air speed). Zelda can be described as a glass cannon: she can pump out a lot of damage, but she won't survive long once she starts getting hit. Changes from ''Melee'' to Brawl * Nayru's Love's reflect duration is slightly longer, and reflects projectiles faster. * Din's Fire's hitbox increases as it travels further. Much faster to use, detonates quicker, deals more damage and knockback, and has less lag. * If she is hit while performing Din's Fire, instead of traveling the full distance and disappearing, the fire will travel its full distance and explode. Good for sudden death. * Farore's Wind has an explosive hitbox when it reappears. * Non-sweetspotted aerials are weaker, while sweet-spotted aerials are stronger. * Down Aerial has Lightning-Kick style damage and knockback on its sweetspot. * Most moves generally improved in speed and/or power. * Grab is faster. * Increased running speed. * Up aerial is now a much better finishing move. * Transformation time is longer. * Standard attack is increased in damage and knockback. * If Zelda is tagged and Farore's Wind is used, the tag vanishes until Zelda reappears, thus not giving away her location to where she is warping. * Change in appearance; the fighter design is now based on the Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, whereas Melee's was based on the one from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Has a new running animation. *Has a new "toppling" animation. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Dash attack - Zelda extends her arms, palms out. Any enemy caught in her path is electrocuted and knocked upwards. *Standard attack - Zelda extends one arm. A circular magical spark appears at the end of it, hitting up to three times. Disjointed with decent range. *Forward Tilt - Zelda slashes one arm forward, with a trail of sparkles. The attack has moderate knockback. Depending on how the opponent is hit, they may end up slightly behind Zelda. This can be directed slightly up or down. *Down Tilt - Zelda crouches and stabs one foot forward. This attack can meteor smash an airborne opponent. It also usually trips people on the ground, and easily combos with Zelda's quick down smash. This move can also combo into itself. *Up Tilt - Zelda waves her hand above her head in an arc, starting in front of her to behind her, trailing sparkles like her forward tilt. This move has incredible knockback and speed, and makes an excellent finisher. Although it is less reliable and slower than her Up-smash, recent testing has shown that, depending on how fresh it is, her Up Tilt can produce more knockback than her Up-smash. Smash *Forward Smash - Zelda extends her hands with a thrust, and a burst of sparkles appears. If an enemy is hit by this, it expands its animation, shocking them multiple times and then launching them away with high knockback. Quick, with large range. *Up Smash - Zelda waves her hand back and forth over her head once quickly, trailing a stream of light. If an enemy is caught in this, the animation expands in to more back and forths, hitting and shocking multiple times before launching them away. At low percentages, especially against heavy characters, this can combo several times with itself, and is also easily followed by an up tilt. Fast, with large range. *Down Smash - Zelda kicks along the ground in front of her and then behind her, appearing to sweep forward and back with her dress. This smash comes out very quickly, and powerfully knocks almost entirely horizontally. Semi spike with decent range. Other *Ledge attack- Zelda climbs up and swings her legs in a circular motion, while pulling her self up. *100% ledge attack- Zelda raises up slowly, and after gaining some strength, smacks the enemy with the back of her hand. *Floor attack- Zelda swings her legs around, hitting enemies on both sides of herself. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Zelda spins in place, slowly trailing sparkles from her hands. This hits several times and sucks people in, dealing a decent amount of damage. *Forward Aerial - Known as the Lightning Kick, Zelda kicks to one side, with a spark at her foot. In the first few frames, if you hit directly with the foot, this attack pauses the opponent in place for a second dramatically, before dealing heavy lightning damage and launching them away with huge knockback. If any other part of this attack hits, or if it hits after the first few frames, it deals only a small amount of damage, with very little knockback. Larger foes tend to be more vulnerable to falling victim to a sweet-spotted hit. *Back Aerial - Identical to Zelda's forward Aerial, except the opposite direction and much faster, though it has lower knockback. *Down Aerial - Zelda sticks one foot out beneath her. Like her Forward and Back aerials, if this hits within the first few frames with the foot, it causes a dramatic pause in the opponent's movement, then deals high damage and spikes the opponent straight downwards very fast. If it hits with any other part or outside this window, it does a very small amount of damage and still knocks downwards, but much slower. If it hits a non-airborne opponent, the sweet-spot cannot hit, and it is always the weak hit. *Up Aerial - Zelda holds one hand up, and a small trail of sparkles extends to a point above her where it shortly explodes and launching the enemy upward. This explosion has a smaller hitbox than "''Melee'' Zelda's" Up-air, but it is significantly faster and stronger, with enormous knockback. Grabs and Throws *Pummel: Discharges magic into them. *Forward Throw: Telekinetically twirls opponent and throws them forward. *Back Throw: Telekinetically twirls opponent behind herself and tosses them. *Up Throw: Telekinetically twirls opponent above her head, then releases them upward. *Down Throw: Throws opponent on ground and shocks them repeatedly with magical bursts. Special Moves Special Movements Taunts Up: Jabs her arm upwards, creating sparkles above her palm. Side: Clasps her hands. When she does, a ball of fire appears between her hands, a possible remodel of her taunt from SSBM. Down: Leans forward and waves. Role in the Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary single-player mode, Zelda and Peach have two different storylines, depending on which one you save from Petey Piranha. in the SSE]] At the start, she and Peach are watching a friendly match between Mario and Kirby. After the Halberd appears, she and Peach rush from offstage after the stadium is attacked by the Primid. The player can choose out of the four to fight off the Primids. When the Ancient Minister appears and drops a Subspace bomb, Mario is blasted away by a cannonball when he tries to stop it. Zelda and Peach are captured by Petey Piranha. The player, as Kirby, must save either Peach or Zelda by destroying one of their cages. Storyline 1 If Zelda is saved, she joins Kirby as they both escape from the stadium on a Warp Star. They are pursued by the Halberd, and land on top of it. Soon they fall off and reach the ground, fighting along through hordes of Subspace foes. Later on, Kirby leaves Zelda behind, and Bowser appears from the sky and turns her into a trophy. The Shadowbugs (that came along with Bowser) make a clone of Zelda that proceeds to ambush Link and Yoshi with a Dark Cannon. However, Pit destroys the Dark Cannon and he and Mario fight and defeat her. When the clone is defeated, Link witnesses her trophy disintegrating into Shadowbugs and, believing it was the real Zelda, proceeds to attack both Mario and Pit with Yoshi’s help. Storyline 2 If Zelda was not saved, Wario appears whilst she is trapped under her wrecked cage. He blasts her with a Dark Cannon and turns her into a trophy, before fleeing the stadium with her. She is later captured by King Dedede when he ambushes Wario and steals his Cargo along with Ness. As he passes Link and company, Link spots her on the back of the Cargo, and Pit shoots the Cargo, slowing it down so that they can pursue Dedede. Dedede puts his own Dedede brooch on her, but when Bowser attacks his castle, he finds her trophy and takes it. However, he is pursued by Mario and Pit, and when Pit fires an arrow at Bowser, the Dedede brooch falls of and is found by Kirby. Bowser escapes in the Koopa Clown Car and takes her trophy up to the waiting Halberd. Re-merge *After this point, the storylines are the same regardless of who was rescued. At a later part of the story, Zelda and Peach are discovered by Lucario, Meta Knight, and Snake in cages aboard the Battleship Halberd, stuck in their trophy form. Shadowbugs of the princesses then fight the trio. After being freed, Snake tells both Zelda and Peach to stay in the room that they were being held captive in. Zelda transforms into Sheik, and both she and Peach make their way to the deck of the Halberd, against Snake's orders. When Fox attacks the Halberd against and nearly hits Peach by accident, Sheik uses Vanish to appear on top of Fox's Arwing. She then breaks the cockpit and Fox ejects, and they both fall to the Halberd. Just as they begin to fight, Peach holds up a hand and yells, "Hold on!" Both Fox and Sheik look over, and find Peach has just offered them both tea. Fox, looking confused, looks to Sheik, to find she has already begun to drink. Fox accepts the tea and they do not fight again. As Sheik, Zelda helps Peach, Fox, Lucario, Snake and Falco defeat Duon. She is on the Halberd when Meta Knight lands it and meets up with the two other groups. Sometime between the defeat of Duon and the entrance to Subspace, she returns to Zelda's appearance. During the fight against Tabuu, Zelda (along with all the other characters) gets turned into a trophy. If she is revived, she, along with Link, revives Ganondorf and points out what happened. She then aids the heroes in defeating Tabuu at the end of the story. Exclusive Stickers The following stickers can only be used by Zelda or a few other characters including her: *Acro: Magic attack +15 *Ashley: Magic attack +22 *Boomerang: Weapon attack +4 *Bow: Magic attack +8 *Colin: Direct attack +4 *Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule: Electric attack +31 *Dark Samus: Electric attack +31 *Darknut: Slash attack +13 *Epona & Link: Leg attack +9 *Fierce Deity Link: Slash attack +21 *Girl Crossing: Magic attack +21 *Girl Vacation: Magic attack +19 *Happy Mask Salesman: Leg attack +9 *Hylian Shield: Slash resistance +10 *Kamek: Magic attack +11 *Kyorusuke: Magic attack +8 *Lantern: Flame resistance +7 *Legend of Outset: Arm attack +26 *Linebeck: Throwing attack +20 *Link to the Past: Electric resistance +31 *Link Princess: Slash resistance +27 *Link Waker: Flame attack +31 *Link with Goron Mask: Slash attack +17 *Link's Grandma: Leg attack +2 *Lon Lon Milk: Launch power +18 *Midna & Wolf Link: Leg attack +26 *Moblin: Slash attack +15 *Moon Fairy Seren: Magic attack +16 *Myrrh: Magic attack +15 *Naomi Hunter: Leg attack +5 *Octorok: Leg attack +4 *Peach & Daisy: Leg attack +27 *Piece of Heart: Heart Container effect +50 *Pinkle: Magic attack +15 *Salvatore: Electric attack +9 *Shahra: Leg attack +7 *Sheik: Spin attack +17 *The Great Fairy: Magic attack +21 *Tingle Waker: Flame resistance +24 *Toadette: Magic attack +7 *Young Zelda Cap: Battering resistance +16 *Zelda to the Past: Magic attack +27 *Zelda of Time: Flame resistance +18 Costume Gallery 's alternate costumes]] Trivia *If Zelda is shrunk by someone else picking up a Lightning Bolt, and then, while small, transforms into Sheik, she will not naturally return to her normal size, for the entirity of the match, even if she transforms back into Zelda. *Each of her special attacks (except Transform) is named after a goddess in The Legend Of Zelda games. *In addition to the above, Zelda's special attacks (except Transform) are named after powers used by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Though Zelda's recovery is longer than Sheik's, Sheik can actually get farther upwards because Sheik's jump and double jump, combined with Vanish give more vertical distance than Zelda's. *Zelda is the quietest Taunter in the game. *The amount of transformation lag can be shortened by pausing the game during the transformation. *One of Zelda's alternate costumes is her blond hair/pink dress outfit from Melee. *Zelda's side taunt in SSBB is somewhat remodeled from SSBM. *Zelda's taunt in Melee appears as one of her victory poses in Brawl. This is similar to how Fox gained his taunt from SSB as a victory pose in Melee and Brawl. External links *Zelda's page at Smash Bros. Dojo!! *Zelda and Mario in the Subspace Emissary (2:18-2:31) *Zelda Character Guide at SWF Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:The Legend of Zelda universe From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters (SSBM) Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Legend of Zelda Trophies Category:Stickers